death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic VS Flash (DB)
Sonic VS Flash is the 44th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios featuring Sonic The Hedgehog from the said series and The Flash from DC Comics. Description Sonic The Hedgehog VS DC Comics - Two of the most iconic speedsters in fiction are about to fight to the death. Can Sonic power through the Speed Force? Interlude Wiz: There have been many superpowers out there, but nothing can be as cool as going really fast. Boomstick: Thats right, you don't have to ever skip leg day anymore as these two prove that they can be really fast. Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur and Sega's Mascot. Boomstick: and The Flash, DC's Top Speedster, he's wiz and i'm boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Sonic The Hedgehog Wiz: In an familiar alternate universe, humans and animals have actually known to co-op with each other. Boomstick: Yeah, most of them are anthromorphic furries, except alot less shittier and are actually real and not cosplayed. Wiz: But the world was soon to meet its fate multiple times all on Doctor Ivo Robotnik who wanted to take out the world, but his plans would never happen thanks to a Blue Anthromorphic Hedgehog, named Sonic. Boomstick: Before Sonic got to be recognizable, he was born on Christmas Island though i don't even know too much of his backstory nor do you Wiz. Wiz: Well, for our research, we will only go with the video games, leaving out his Archie Comics counterpart. Anyways, Sonic has a superhuman physique overall, speed is his speciality. Boomstick: Yeah i mean, Sonic isn't just fast, he's super fast as he can actually run up on walls and bypass his foes. Wiz: He can crush his enemys with a Spin Attack, strike multiple times by homing onto his opponents, and even go faster with Super Peel Out. Boomstick: So it's not really those bananas from Mario Kart, it's when Sonic creates a goddamn Figure 8 with his legs and feet and then takes off. Wiz: He's also have a number of power-ups during his adventures, including the Aqua Shield which allows him to shield himself from his greatest weakness. Boomstick: Robotnik right? Wiz: No actually, Water. Boomstick: Seriously Sonic, learn how to swim already! Wiz: Sonic can also gain abilities from small alien beings called Wisps. Boomstick: They can turn into a living Fireball, a Lightning bolt, and even a Black Hole! Wiz: Not only that, but in the game Sonic Unleashed, the game can record on how fast Sonic is running, at his full potential speed, Sonic must be running at 7,872 miles per hour, over ten times the speed of sound, and just over the official hypersonic description. Boomstick: So is that is? Wiz: No, he could likely go faster. In TV shows closely tied to the games, Sonic has dodged meteors, showed off posing multiple times while the camera snapped pics before winning a race, and even outran lighting, all of which implies that he can move and react around two hundred to three hundred times the speed of sound. Boomstick: And remember the one time he caught up with a Cyan Wisp? He admitted that this Wisp was almost as fast as he was. Wiz: Sonic once outran the pull of a Black Hole for thirty seconds. Due to chaotic accretion, black holes pull non-orbiting mass inward at thirty percent the speed of light. Sonic's clearly pushing his running speed to its limit here, or else the black hole wouldn't have pulled him in. With this in mind, it's entirely possible that, without additional support, Sonic's maximum possible running speed must be around two hundred million miles per hour. Boomstick: Holy shit! Wiz: Anyways, Sonic has more tricks up his sleeves, by using all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds he can transform into Super Sonic, which In this mode, he can teleport large objects, survive planet level explosions, launch energy attacks, and fly near the speed of light. Boomstick: Not only that he can even use the Emeralds to flash it into a Master Emerald and enter his final form, Hyper Sonic! Wiz: Hyper Sonic is Super Sonic on steroids, he can obtain invincibility, can go faster than light and can kill everything around him using the ultimate move, Hyper Flash. Boomstick: Sonic's resisted Mind Control from Overmind, survived reentry from orbit, and blasted apart this mountain and while fighting his evil robotic counterpart Metal Sonic they shattered this enormous stalactite! Holy shit, just look at the size of it! Wiz: By comparing it to the buildings in this city, and applying the density of granite, the most common rock in continental crust, we've found that this stalactite must way almost forty seven million tons, which means a break like this would need a force of almost two hundred kilotons of TNT. Boomstick: Damn! He's definitely got what it takes to save the world from a madman scientist! Even if he is kind of a dick. Wiz: Well, Sonic may be a bit arrogant, and he's certainly a thrill seeker, but at his best, he's the definition of honest and heroic. He's used his powers to defeat Eggman time and time again, even against gigantic death machines and cataclysmic events. Boomstick: Those cute and cuddly forest critters can rest easy when Sonic's gotta go fast. The Flash Wiz: The Justice League are a big superhero team, consisting of Eight founding Members. Boomstick: Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman are the big names, but there is only one hero whose fast enough to think on his toes, The Flash! Wiz: Although there were many that took the title of The Flash, were going with the the most famous of them all, Barry Allen! Boomstick: Before Barry Allen became the flash, one night he came home to see that his mother was killed, and then his father was arrested for the convicted crime that he didn't even do, buuut his dad died before Barry could free him. Wiz: Feeling grief within in, Barry decided to step up and find his mother's killer, with that he became a forensic scientist working for the Central City Police. Boomstick: And one night while he was doing some awesome science project, Barry got strucked by lightning which caused him to fall into his own chemicals. Wiz: However in real life it would be very fatal, but since this is comic books and we all know what they do, Barry was inheritated to move at incredible speeds and then became known as The Flash! Boomstick: Now may have said "This guys fast what can he do?", well with his speed he has accelerating healing, enhanced superstrength, the ability to absorb other kinetic energy around him, a brain that works faster than a normal human and even throw a lightning bolt from his arms. Wiz: To do this, Flash has to draw his power through the Speed Force. An extra dimmensional energy source that his powers come from. In other terms, it's like the force in star wars except with speed. Boomstick: That's freaking awesome! It's even it's own dimmension of power source, also while Max Mercury and Wally West use it, Barry Allen actually generates it, and oh boy he can do some ridiculous stuff with it. Wiz: Apparently he does this by having his feet vibrated in such crystal shards of ice within the clouds are collected underneath him to provide footholds. Boomstick: Now that is the Speed Force Wiz. Wiz: Also, his brain is fast enough to perceive events in less then an attosecond, at one time he called the Justice League computer slow which proccesses at one hundred thousand trillion calculations per second. Boomstick: The Speed Force also absorbs damage like a shield, and let's not forget Barry can actually pull anyone into the Speed Force. Wiz: This is Barry's finishing move to other speedsters as if you're pulled into it, well the Speedsters speed is slowly drained, take of it like a kryptionite towards other known speedsters. Boomstick: Also he's durable enough that this tree snapped in half when he was launched into it. Wiz: By examining the tree and how Flash was hit into it, it must have taken the tree to snap easily with 70,000 pounds of force. Boomstick: Ouch! and he got up just about fine with the Speed Force healing. Wiz: And he was also so fast enough that he broke the time barrier itself! Boomstick: You ever heard of an alternate universe called "New 52"? well you see where DC rebooted everyones backstory, Barry Allen did that, yeah Batman's dad told him too. Wiz: Not only that, but he was also fast enough to attempt to go back in time to save his mother, but ended up ruining the universe, not like half with Thanos's snap, but i mean the whole universe itself. Boomstick: Also it's possible that others can make him lose connection to the Speed Force itself, making Flash slowly lose his powers. Wiz: But with his Fast healing, time-traveling and extra-dimmensional power, he's done alot to save the universe and is one of the main founders of the Justice League. Death Battle It takes place in a peaceful city in the day time, Barry Allen is seen dressed up into his persona as The Flash going up to a hot dog stand to order himself a chili dog. After getting the food, Barry tries to begin eating his food, until a blue line dashes by as his chili dog is taken, his eyes widen. Flash: Huh?! Hey! Come on! Flash then runs after the blue line which reveals to be Sonic who had eaten up the chili dog already as Flash catches up to him. Flash: That was a dick move back there pal! Sonic smirks and looks to flash. Sonic: Heh finders keepers pal! I couldn't run in a empty stomach! Flash: So couldn't i, but you had to steal it! FIGHT!' Flash attempts to punch Sonic as Sonic dodges and curls into his ball form and dashes directly into Flash as Flash shields from the attack. Sonic spin dashes from the other side as Flash blocks that shot too, as Sonic continues multiple times, Flash finally gets a hit in with a punch to Sonic's face. Sonic is launched as Flash runs up to a building and jumps over Sonic and kicks him down with both of his feet launching the Blue Blur into the ground. Sonic hits the ground and slowly gets up. Sonic: W-Whoa he's fast! maybe faster? Flash lands on the ground forming himself in electricity. Flash: You're fast for a blue rodent i'll give you that, but you gotta be put in for stealing Sonic shrugs and smirks. Sonic: Nah! I'm good, i don't need the police chasing after me again Sonic curls up into a ball as Flash be readys as he blocks, but is caught off guard after Sonic who spin dashed over him and comes out kicking him down as Flash hits the ground downwards. Sonic thinking he knocked him out wags his finger and dashes off. Flash gets back up and follows going side by side. Flash: That was a cheap shot pal! Guess you didn't know i can be fast like you, well maybe faster if you know what i mean Sonic: Eh! Same ending, same win for me! I'm on a class of my own! The two run by each other all the way out from a city into a open field in which the two punch and kick each other as both Sonic and Flash lead a final blow that knocks both of them back, Flash hitting into a tree while Sonic hits into the ground. Thanks to Flash's durability he snapped the tree in half and got back up while healing. Flash: So that's how were gonna do this huh?! It's not like i've seen others who use Speed before, you're like the others i've fought Sonic slowly gets up. Sonic: Man...You're right you are faster, but i am Super! Sonic forms all 8 of the Chaos Emeralds all around him transforming into Super Sonic and flies fast to Barry Allen. Flash quickly reacts by dodging a punch from Super Sonic, in which Sonic kicks Flash in the gut and flies over him homing attack him five times in a row launching him into the air and then Sonic grabs onto him and flies faster than light and knocking into trees at the same time. Sonic then tosses him down to the ground and flies up. Sonic: See ya! Sonic flies directly to Barry Allen who gets up in time and runs out of the way. Sonic hits the ground but is then hit by a lightning bolt projectile from Flash knocking him back some. Sonic: Tch! man you're seriously going to throw lightning bolts at m-'' Suddenly Sonic loses his Super form and looks around. ''Sonic: Oh, gimme a break.. Flash crosses his arms and taps foot. Flash: Are we done here? You're slowing this fight down.. Sonic suddenly grabs the Lightning Wisp that was floating out of nowhere and transforms into Ivory Lightning as Flash gets confused and shrugs as he punches Sonic with lighting around him. Flash: Wait this thing can power through Electricity?! Sonic hits Flash in the chest again as Flash thinks real quick on how to turn the tables on him, as Sonic continues knocking Flash far back. Flash gets up real quick as Sonic zooms to him and Flash does a Dash Punch to Sonic breaking him out of the Wisp. Sonic screams falling back but gets up quick and then Spin Dashes forward. Flash being ready starts to run at Faster than Light Speeds having a plan. Sonic sees this and chases after him. Sonic: Alright Red Man, you are faster, but i have more power than you think, you're lucky enough to fight through my Super Form Flash: Oh yeah, i would know my next attack, but this fight's getting dumb, let's make it more interesting shall we? Flash boosts forward as a flash of light gets in Sonic's way as he accidentally runs into it and the scene changes to a white void, frozen in time. Sonic looks around him wondering where he is at. Sonic: Huh? What is this place Flash: Welcome to the Speed Force. MY Speed Force. I'm sure you know by now that i've seen speedsters like you cause trouble to our world, but here this is the source of my power, and here I AM KING! Flash, now supercharged runs at Sonic who clobbers him at super speed. He then charges another Lightning bolt and shoots it into Sonic launching him back into the real world as Sonic screams as he is launched into the water with a lightning bolt around him. He hits into the water as the Lightning Bolt explodes vaporizing the blue blur into ashes. Flash arrives out on the beach and stops and crosses arms. Flash: Phew, well at least i won, bye! Flash runs away. KO! Flash goes back to the hotdog stand to buy another chili dog and finally has his meal while the only thing left in Sonic is just his shoe floating in the water. Results Boomstick: Lightning Bolts are awesome! Wiz: Both Sonic and Flash showed incredible super speed, but Flash was much ...MUCH Faster than Sonic. Boomstick: As you can see, Sonic can run around the speed of sound, and transforming into Super Sonic, can go light speeds, but Flash can actually pick up more speed the more faster he gets. Wiz: While Sonic can defeat Machinery and Dr. Eggman constantly, Flash can stand toe-to-toe with Universal Beings such as Darkseid or Reverse Flash. Boomstick: Flash also takes on other types of Speedsters like Sonic and defeats them on his own. Wiz: Sonic defeated Ultimate Emerl who was Continental Level and has quickly traveled from Earth to the Nonaggression Zone in order to fight Ultimate Gemerl, but Flash has time hopped to other known universes, nothing compared to what Sonic can do. Boomstick: Sonic also had a feat that blasted a mountain while fighting his evil robot counterpart, but at the end, Flash had the Infinite Mass Punch, but has displayed the requirements to do so, and with Wally West he shattered a light construct made by Green Lantern and nearly broke his ring. Wiz: Flash was just faster, stronger, more durable and more smarter than what Sonic could think of. Also Flash's brain proccesses in a Attosecond, so he could react to just anything Sonic could do to him. Boomstick: Looks like Sonic won't be back in a "Flash" Wiz: The Winner is The Flash! Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Big Swordsmen of Video Games...One RPG and One Fighting....Welcome to the Stage of History! Cloud Strife VS Siegfried Schtauffen Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Sonic VS DC themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comics' themed Death Battles